rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Melody Dean
Lucy Melody Dean, otherwise known only as Melody Dean '''is a female character played by Tibby. Born in the '''Wilderness. She is the daughter of the late Lucilla Maria Servia (Lucilla Sicarius), and as her last name suggests, Ptolemy Dean. Though not being a member of the Sicarius herself, Melody dons the armour of her mother. SLOWLY BEING CONSTRUCTED History It is currently a known fact that Melody's life has mostly been a dark one, though not without any good chunks of happiness. It is very much due to her dark beginnings as well as the influences of the people around her that has led her to live such a lifestyle, the Black Water Guild, The Renderra Household, as well as the shroud surrounding her mother's death is part to blame. However, let us begin from the start, shall we? Lucilla Sicarius- Otherwise known as her mother, was born into an impoverished noble family (which would explain the class of her name) that had pledged to regain their wealth through many methods such as acquiring recognition of the crown through successful military campaigns, trade, and even marriage with another noble family. Lucilla in particular was a subject to this pledge. Her parents sent her off to the most demanding force in the military where she took on the life of a soldier in the role of a sniper in the ranks of the late King Tyras' army where she was given harsh training and drills to perform suitably In the elven lands. Lucilla has spent a good portion of her life fighting off elves which has given her an edge in terms of speed and accuracy with a bow and awareness of her surroundings. However, since the assassination of King Tyras, Lucilla along with several of her other comrades were sent back to Ardougne where she retired. At one point, she visited Falador where she was out of nowhere abducted by none other than Garth Downey '( '''Kel Sicarius ') whom she was forced to work under as a slave. It was unusual however, that her captor took extreme care of her even to the point of offering her a handsome sum with jewelleries to compliment. Eventually, Garth had offered her his hand in marriage which she has declined for each of three proposals. This is largely credited to the fact that during this time, Lucilla, for the first time met '''Ptolemy Dean, who would be her future husband. Because of Garth's obsession, she ran away from Yanille. Returning to Falador she went into hiding from Garth while improving her relationship with Dean whom she has saved his life from aggressive feral beasts such as werewolves and oddly "Lizard-men" on several occasions. All of which were vanquished. During this period, she fell in love for Dean and after several years, finally got married and moved to Varrock. Much of their life together was quiet (sarcastically) at this time, living in peace. Dean worked there as the curator of the city's museum, while Lucilla did what she knew best: Soldiering, this time, for Varrock. Soon, the two moved Kandarin, Ardougne. For a short while, life went on as peacefully (HAH) as it did in Varrock. until she met her former master Kel Sicarius, previously known as Garth Downey to add fuel to the fire, at this time, she was also found to be pregnant. Learning that he (Kel) had grown to be a foul man, Lucilla resolved to join his ranks and hopefully influence him into returning to become the man she once knew. Things did not go as she had planned and instead found herself turning into one of the many psychotic killers under his command. With her newfound allies, Althea Sicarius, Nathan Sicarius, Aldaren Sicarius and many others, the family began their campaign of madness which resulted in the decimation of a "rival" family, the auction of Varrock and a number of murders and kidnappings. The Birth of Melody Dean Melody's birth only came during the last days of her mother's life. Which began when Lucilla defected to the Sicarius' sworn enemy, the Daedalus; an organisation made up of skilled magicians, weapon masters, archers and sometimes, all in one. Contrary to the beliefs of the Sicarius, in actuality, this was simply a farce to bring about the destruction of a Daedalus general, personally thought out by Lucilla without the knowledge of her comrades. While intentions were "good", it was not the wisest of choices. To start off, during this ruse, Lucilla had attacked several Sicarii alongside with several members of the Daedalus as well as kidnap a blooded Sicarius to convince the general whom her "loyalty" belonged to. The bait worked, yet it also further endangered her life; for the Sicarii were only further angered by this. Even when all she had planned came to success, she had to pay the price: her humanity. Under the Daedalus General's service, Lucilla found herself toyed, abused and mutated into a fearsome abomination - her body covered in jet black chitin and scales, skin turned to a pale shade of green and her hands turned into claws. There were two written stories regarding Lucilla's mutation and the extraction of her daughter, written by the creator; unfortunately, only the first was revealed only to the Sicarius while the second was never shown at all due to the first story's explicit and disturbing content ( the second's was the worst ). It is good fortune though, for she realised how grave of a situation she put herself in. With knowledge of this, Lucilla on her own accord freed the captured Sicarius but not without punishment later. She was to give birth to her daughter. For Lucilla it was obviously a painful experience, but one fact should be known that Melody came into existence in a far more radically different method. With a fleshy contraption, The growth of the fetus that was Melody was accelerated at such a high rate, that Lucilla had to suffer the forced, rapid expansion of her body, the sapping of her body's insides to build the child's shape. The grotesque display ended with a bloody touch: the tearing of her body purposeful only to retrieve the child and inflict as much pain as possible to its mother. Thus, Melody was born. Appearance To start off, Melody stands at the height of 5'7", which is an unusual height for a woman in the mainland. Credit given to her healthy diet and adventutrous lifestyle, Melody has built her body to a frame fitting to her physical strength being of not too heavily built nor too lean. Despite to her Adventurous lifestyle, Melody does at the best of her ability to keep her appearance clean and tidy. A habit gained from her father. To compliment her body, she has a face to match. One that is full of energy, cheer and hints of mischievousness all rolled into one. Her skin being darker than the typical Mainlander, similar to that of a Kharidian. She has an oval head with an angular jaw and a small button nose. Her eyes are child-like and hazel-coloured that is coupled with thick eyebrows presents a presents a ponderous gaze which is typically covered by her mask even when lifted up. This adds an aura of mysteriousness to her, while her full turned-up lips entices her others to draw themselves near. Oddly, even with her clean habits, Melody's hair is typically wild and messy. 'Other details' Under construction. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Skills Equipment Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female